


Welcome home, Daddy

by fleen_snape



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleen_snape/pseuds/fleen_snape
Summary: James arrives home from a filming trip to a really great welcome home present
Relationships: James May/Original Female Character(s), James May/You
Kudos: 2





	Welcome home, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vintagesoul1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesoul1975/gifts).



> It's all because of this damn photo!  
> https://www.facebook.com/photo/?fbid=799372090565620&set=a.610782682757896  
> or this if you prefer. https://pin.it/6gxiS1Q
> 
> Enjoy ;)

James May pulled up outside his house smiling at the sight of her stupid little car parked there. He laughed to himself. It really was shitty and he had key rings that were probably worth more but she loved it. She’d insisted he wasn’t allowed to replace it for her until it needed more work done than she could afford to pay. 

He parked, retrieved his bags and opened up the door. He found the lights were on inside and the fire was stoked and keeping the place toasty so she was obviously home but he didn’t see her. “Babe! I’m home!” he called. No answer. _Probably in the shower or something_ , he thought. He dumped his bags and took off his shoes and took the stairs two at a time to find her. 

The bedroom was dark when he got to the top of the stairs and he didn’t hear the shower. He was confused as he reached for the light switch and stopped short at the sight on the bed. She was half reclined on the bed, naked with her legs open towards him and a massive smirk on her face. 

“Welcome home, Daddy,” she said simply. 

“God, look at you,” he choked out. 

He took off his jacket, throwing it at the chair in the corner, while he walked the few steps towards the bed. He lay down on top of her and kissed her passionately for a time and she felt the large bulge she had caused pressing into her before he gradually made his way down her body and proceeded to accept her offered body as his welcome home present for several hours afterwards.


End file.
